Patent Literature 1 describes that an operation apparatus, which is operated by pressing an operation surface of an operation plate with a user's fingertip (operation body), includes a vibration device for vibrating the operation plate. Patent Literature 1 further describes that the detection of a contact operation is notified to the user when the vibration device is activated in a situation where the contact operation is detected.